High School Love
by Accoustic Writer
Summary: The Winx and Specialists have never met. What happens when Roxy introduces them? Bad at summaries.


Chapter 1

"AHHHHHHHH!" Roxy screamed. Suddenly 8 boys came rushing into her dorm room at Alfea Fountains. "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" a black haired boy yelled. Roxy rolled her eyes.

She was about 5;6 with violet eyes slightly pale skin and straight waist length pink hair with blonde tips. She wore a tight apple green tank top a jean skirt with ruffles on the bottom matching cut off jacket and apple green leggings with green and pink flats and a thick pink headband. She was the Princess of Tir Nan Og and the Fairy of Animals.

"Of course I'm not hurt you twits. I'm just excited that the Winx are finally coming back from Earth!" she squealed. "Winx?" a dark brunette asked. "Aren't those the girls you're always going on about?" a blonde boy said. "Duh! They're my best friends ever! I couldn't go with them to Earth because I had just gotten my Believix while they had already had it for a while." Roxy explained. (Ok before we go any further let ME explain.)

The blonde one is Prince Sky of Eracklion. He's about 5;8 with shoulder length blonde hair fair skin and sky blue eyes. He wore a blue and orange hoodie over a light blue long sleeved shirt beige pants and blue and yellow high tops.

The one next to him is Prince Brandon of Domino. He's 5;8 and has chocolate hair in a long fringe brown eyes and slightly toned skin. He wire a green vest over a white striped shirt blue jeans and white sneakers.

After him is Prince Helia of Knightly. He's 5;9 and has midnight blue eyes pale skin and black hair in long spiky fringes.

He wore a blue v neck over a white collared shirt green jeans and blue and white high tops.

Then there's Nabu Prince of Tides. He's 5;9 with dark brown hair in braided pigtails brown skin and violet eyes. He wore a purple blue and gold v neck over a white shirt yellowish pants and blue sneakers.

Next is Prince Timmy of Techstar. He had ginger colored hair in a long fringe fair skin amber eyes and red trimmed glasses. He wire a white button down over a blue jacket with cuffed sleeves red jeans and blue sneakers.

After him is Prince Riven of Nebula. He's 5;9 and has spiky magenta hair slightly toned skin and purple eyes. He wore a white sleeveless jacket over a blue t shirt purple pants and blue sneakers.

The one next to him is Prince Andy of Heroica. He has black hair in a choppy fringe gray eyes and pale skin. He wore a white collared hairy over a long directed red shirt blue jeans and and purple high tops.

The last one is Prince Dylan of Stormland. He has red hair in a circular fringe emerald eyes and fair freckled skin. He wore a white t shirt under a black jacket blue jeans and and black and white high tops.

"Why haven't we ever seen these girls?" asked Timmy. "Well I keep all my pictures of us in a scrap book." Roxy replied. "And you haven't seem them around because they're taking personal classes to strengthen their Believix. The same ones I'll probably take when they get back" "And how old are they?" Brandon asked lying on her bed. "They're 17 a year younger than you. Except for Stella. She's 18" "Can we see what they look like?"Andy asked. "Um I guess" Roxy said nervously. She'd liked Andy for some time now and it had gone from a little crush to being full out in love. No one knew except the girls. And she certainly wasn't going to tell Andy anytime soon. "Here are my most recent photos of them.". She pulled out seven small square photographs and placed them on the table. (You can see them on my profile) "Whoa. They are hot" Nabu gawked at a photo of a dark skinned brunette. "The red heads pretty cute" Andy commented and Sky was completely drooling over her. Roxy grew a bit jealous. She loved Bloom but it would absolutely shatter her if she and Andy started dating. "I like the blue haired chick. She looks feisty" Riven said holding a picture of a girl with jet black hair. "Musa? Oh she is" Roxy laughed. "And she's got a sharp tongue like Layla" "Who?" asked Helia. "The dark skinned girl." "Are they single?" "As far as I know yeah". 'Winx' Roxy looked at her phone.

From: SportyLay

To: AnimalLuver42

Almost to AF! C ya soon gurl!

"They're almost here!" Roxy squealed again. Suddenly a brilliant burst of light was seen outside the dorm window. "Yay!" Roxy yelled. She sprinted out the door down the hall and into the courtyard where the Winx were waiting.

The first girl had long wavy bright red hair blue eyes and fair skin. She was about 5;7. Bloom Princess of Sparks

The next girl had long blonde hair in a ponytail hazel eyes and fair skin. She was 5;6 . Stella Princess of Solaria

After her was a girl of 5;6 with long wavy light brown hair tied in a side ponytail tan skin and jade eyes. Flora Princess of Linphea

Then was a brown skinned girl. She was about 5;7 and had long curly brown hair and aqua colored eyes. Layla Princess of Andros

After was a girl about 5;6 with short pink chin length hair with a diagonal cut teal eyes and pale skin. Tecna Princess of Zenith

Then was a girl with waits length straight blue hair pale skin and midnight blue eyes. She was 5;7. Musa Princess of Melody.

Lastly was another dark skinned girl with curly shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. She was 5;7 . Maddy Princess of Rain.

(They all wore their Season 5 outfits)

"ROXY!" the seven girls screamed enveloping her in a hug. The boys caught up with her out of breath. "Winx! It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed. After they were done hugging they looked up to see the hottest guys ever. "Hey" Helia smiled at Flora. "Hi I'm Flora." she blushed. "Princess of Linphea and a very beautiful girl." he flirted and kissed her hand. Flora blushed darker and smiled. "These are my friends. Princess Bloom of Sparks. Princess Stella of Solaria. Princess Layla of Andros. Princess Tecna of Zenith. Princess Musa of Melody and Princess Maddy of Rain. "

"Hi" Bloom said "Hiya"Stelle chirped

"Hey" Layla grinned "Hello" Tecna said shyly "Sup" said Musa. "Hey" Maddy smirked. "This is Sky Brandon Nabu Timmy Riven Andy Dylan and I'm Helia." "So your all princes?" Musa asked ogling( that is how you spell it right) Riven. "Yep we've each got our own little-" Riven was cut off by school bell. "Oh no I forgot we have classes today" Roxy groaned. "Ok how about this. You guys go check in. Then after school you can hang out with me and the boys." "Yeah that'd be awesome" said Layla. "Great. Well I look forward to seeing you ladies again." Nabu said. Layla smiled and he winked at her. "Come on lover boy" Roxy joked pulling him away.


End file.
